Ezel (Character)
Ezel (エイゼル Eizeru) is a character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. After Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord were sealed, Ezel became the link between Earth and Planet Cray, using Takuto Tatsunagi as an envoy. In , where existed without the interference of Void, Ezel acts as the clan's leader, and is vital against the fight against Wandering Star Brandt. Background The Tatsunagi Foundation has had its connections with Cray and Ezel for centuries. the head of the foundation acts as the envoy of Ezel, with Ezel's forehead marking appearing on the current Tatsunagi head. the marking leaves once the current had passes on, and Ezel himself chooses a new host, as seen when , despite being the eldest son of the late Tatsunagi Sr., was passed on succeeding him, and Takuto was chosen in his place. The current head is known as the "Concert Master", as they oversee the events of Earth and Cray. Each Concert Master has their own servants known as "Called Walkers". Similarly to Ezel making a connection to the Tatsunagi head, some of Ezel's servants on Cray form a connection to the Called Walkers, causing them to erase their memories of their past lives. The Called Walkers are distant relatives of the Tatsunagi's and each other, such as the members of Ultra-Rare being referred to as sisters, despite not having known each other before their time as Called Walkers. Once their service as Called Walkers is over, their memories of being Called Walkers are erased, and they go back to their old lives. During the events of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit, after the sealing of Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord, Ezel appeared before Aichi Sendou to help bring back the strongest warriors of Cray. Together, they fought against the Void and the reawakened evil Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom to bring the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, and Kagero clans back into existence. Later, in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker, Ezel was pivotal in the fight against the Star-vaders, defeating the leader Glendios and breaking all fighters from the effects of Яeverse. In , after Ezel's connection to was severed, Ezel worked with Monarch Sanctuary Alfred to summon the holy dragon to fight against the Deletors, as well as to help re-establish a connection to Earth using and his PSYqualia. Ezel uses the armor of the Red Lion, and acts as the leader of the Gold Paladin clan. Nome Tatsunagi is the successor to Takuto in Cardfight!! Vanguard G after Takuto was thought to have interfered with the destiny of Earth and Cray too much. However, due to Nome's hairstyle, the mark of Ezel cannot be seen. Gallery EzelV.png TatsunagiSrVLosingEzel.png|Tatsunagi Sr. dying and losing his connection to Ezel TakutoTatsunagiVInheritingEzel.png| gaining his connection to Ezel EzelThroneVView.png|A view of Wandering Star Brandt from Ezel's tower EzelThroneVFull.png|Full view of Ezel's tower EzelThroneV.png|The top of Ezel's tower EzelThroneV2.png|Ezel's golden throne TakutoTatsunagiVEzelControl.png|Ezel taking over Takuto to view what's happening on Earth TakutoTatsunagiVEzelControl2.png Trivia *Although the terms appeared many seasons after Ezel's introduction, the relationship between Ezel and the Tatsunagi's may be an early form of, or the basis of, Diffride or Dimensional Overstride. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:Ezel Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters